Corrin (Fire Emblem)
|-|Male (Fates)= |-|Female (Fates)= |-|Male (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U)= |-|Female (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U)= |-|Male (Heroes)= |-|Female (Heroes)= |-|Dragon Form= Summary The Avatar (マイユニット, Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Corrin '(カムイ, Kamui in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and the leading main protagonist of the game. The Avatar was born to the Hoshido royal family as the third eldest child of five. They were kidnapped as a young child and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr. The Avatar in Fates has the unprecedented ability to transform into a dragon, a similar trait to Manakete from past games of the series. They only gain the ability to transform after Chapter 5. As a member of royalty, the Avatar wields the power of Dragon's Vein, allowing them to alter the terrain of a map. They are also the chosen wielder of the legendary Yato. A great war looms over Hoshido and Nohr and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. The Avatar must choose to side with one of the kingdoms and help with their respective causes or be neutral in an attempt to combat a larger threat by joining the two kingdoms together. The Avatar has the services of Silas, Gunter, and Kaze as well as both Felicia and Jakob, though their recruitment order is dependent upon the Avatar's gender. They will follow the Avatar regardless of the route they choose. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 8-C | 8-B | At least 7-C, possibly 6-B Name: Corrin (Canon name, also known as Kamui in Japan), My Unit/Avatar Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male due the trailers, gender is player chosen Age: ''' Late teens to early twenties '''Classifaction: Half-Dragon Child of Anankos, Prince/Princess of Hoshido/Nohr, King/Queen of Valla Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Healing, Transformation. Can transform into a dragon, can turn his limbs into-dragon like limbs), Longevity, Weapon Mastery (Swords, staves or tomes), Enhanced Senses (Smell and hearing), Can fire a ball of water, Can modify the landscape instantly with his Dragon Vein ability Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to the units who can smash massive ice sculptures) | City Block level (Caused a massive explosion when he/she got mad) | At least Town level, possibly Country level (Killed Anankos) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Owain) | Hypersonic | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ | At least Class TJ, possibly Class ZJ Durability: Large Building level | City Block level | At least Town level, possibly Country level (Took hits from Anankos) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Several meters, or higher with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Swords, tomes (Dark Blood Class) or staves (White Blood Class), Dragonstone Intelligence: Inexperienced but talented in combat, he/she makes an excellent field commander and has successfully led their army against Hoshido/Nohr/Valla. Weaknesses: Weak to any kind of anti-dragon weapon (Such as Marth's or Lucina's Falchion) Key: Base | Dragon Form | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Sword Users Category:Dragons Category:Nintendo Category:Magic Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Royal Characters Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Drill Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6